ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Sound The Bell
One Call Several pirsoners stood in line, all waiting to have a call, which they only get once every 5 months, and everyone was eager to speak to someone they know, well, most of them. Roger sat on the phone, trying to remember the phone number Hitomi has, patiently waiting while other prisoners were waiting. There were only two phones for them to use after all, so naturally the lines would be long, and considering there was no time limit for speaking, it would sometimes take days for all the prisoners to have had a call. "Right...I think it was..." Roger said, as he began to dial Hitomi's phone number. Meanwhile, Hitomi was casually sitting and reading the newspaper, while Rakuyou was snoring while he was asleep, Yuuri was, as usual, watching TV but Jourin was concerned, due to Roger, her partner, being in prison. Suddenly, Hitomi's phone rang, she picked it up and answers "Hello, this is Hitomi Atsuko, head of a non-existing company, how may I help you?" Hitomi said in a nonchalant manner. "Very funny" Roger said with his emotionless voice. "Ah, it's Roger, how ya doin' there, bucko? Any new stuff? Did'ja kill someone? Bet you used a fork" Hitomi sounded...somewhat cheerful talking to Roger. Jourin, having heard it was Roger, immediately jumped next to Hitomi. "I was just calling to tell you I might be back in another week, a little late maybe" Roger said, as Jourin took the phone from Hitomi. "Roger! How are you doing there?! Is everything alright?! Tell me you're alive!" Jourin...was a bit too worried about Roger, much to his dismay. "It's nothin' really, just...the food stinks...but I got a nice cellmate, so it's all okay, I guess" Roger replied to Jourin casually "Anyway, I'm gonna hang up now, since it's lunch break and I'm starving". "Wait! Don't hang up!....He hung up!" Jourin said, still panicking "Oh, what do I do?! I can't lose another partner! Last one died! Though he was a prick so I shouldn't care..." Rakuyou woke up, stopping his snoring as he looked at Jourin "Oh, come now, you know he won't let you lose another precious soul" Rakuyou said in a cheerful manner. "I guess you're right..." Jourin sighed as she relaxed, sitting down "Hopefully, he won't exaggerate as usual". "You know, I'd ask who's he, but I already know so..." Hitomi said, shrugging off the talk between Rakuyou and Jourin. ---- "Aaaaahhh...why do I have to do this again?" Montague groaned, as he signed off yet another incomprehensibly long bill with a stack of currency stacked in three suitcases behind him. "Well, it's obviously because you let everyone have unlimited time on the phone, dufus." Lightning sardonically told him, while picking up yet another suitcase and teleporting it to the ship at the docks. "Shouldn't you check up on those prisoners of ours? Or are you making him do the job?" Lightning asked him, lifting an eyebrow. "Of course I'm making Siegfried doing it. Do you really think I'd be bothered to go and guard the border, of all things?" Montague responded blandly, as Lightning continued on with her duties. "Oh look, escapees. Let's watch!" Lightning exclaimed in glee like the young girl she appeared to be, teleporting to the roof of the prison to watch. A group of around 20 prisoners charged to the gate, that was for some reason unlocked, as they began to charge, before suddenly stopping as they saw one of them suddenly fall on the ground bleeding to death, as golden wires shone from the sunlight. They all looked up as they saw a man jump onto one of the prisoner's faces and stomp it to the ground and standing up. "Ah dear me. It's been a significant time since I've had to do this...oh, what, a month? I might be out of practice!" The man shining with silver hair, slit eyes and a devilish grin laughed. The prisoners didn't tremble, continuing to run towards the exit by charging through him. His grin suddenly turned to a sour, grim expression. "How stupid, rushing to the Grim Reaper without even a second glance towards the beautiful gift of life." He told them all, and instantaneously clicked his fingers, causing golden energy to spark in his fingers, transfiguring into a beautiful golden wire that instantly slashed through the head of the first three that approached him. The others were slightly frightened now, and Siegfried took this opportunity to detain them with powerful kicks to the groin, before taking their lives away mercifully in a single snap of his fingers, leaving their heads rolling at their feet. "Ah my, death is such an ugly thing, isn't it...Lightning?" He spoke, referring to Lightning, who had tried to sneak up on him. "Oh man, you caught me again!" Lightning moaned, before telling him. "Nice work though, that was quite the entertainment. Anywho, back to teleporting cargo for me~" Lightning said quite gleefully, before returning to her post. In the meantime, Montague sipped from his teacup, having finished his duties, he remarked, "Well, another monthly spectacle. How boring." "Excuse me, sir" Said a man, with red eyes, black hair and a tuxedo, to Montague, having a solemn and calm expression on his face. "Who might you be?" Montague asked the man. "I am the Inspector, you can call me Jerry. I came here for the monthly inspection to see how your...Mad House is doing" Jerry said calmly "Here is my card to show you I am not a phoney" Jerry handed Montague a card, showing that he is indeed an inspector. "How did you get in? The prisoners were trying to escape after all, and that's our only gate" Montague questions Jerry. "I entered before hand. It seems the guards are incompetent and forgot to lock after me, which is why those prisoners took advantage of it" Jerry replied "Now, may I please have your permission to...inspect your dear department?" "Fine, whatever. Be quick about it." Montague told him, shrugging him off with a wave of his hands. As the man known as Jerry left, Montague's eyes shirked. Something was off. Though, it didn't appear to concern him as of yet. Black Rabbit Roger sat in his cell, laying on the bed as Mary came down from the upper bed, landing right next to him "So, did'ja call someone?" She asked him cheerfully. "Just a friend, notified them I'll probably be late" Roger replied to Mary. "Late? For what?" Mary asked again, curious. "Late to leaving this place. Place it much tougher than I thought it'd be" "You were in prison before?" Mary sat next to Roger on the bed. "Nope, just figured I'd try and escape, because why not? Not like I give a damn about the law, so a prison shouldn't matter to me either" Roger replied as he got up and sat himself next to Mary. "You'd like to escape wouldn't you?" Suddenly, Jerry appeared infront of their cell, calmly staring at them. "Hey, it's a man in a tux. Ya don't see these fellows around very often" Mary said. "So...the New Ripper and Bloody Mary. What a pair. You seem to be getting along well" Jerry said, as he calmly began writing in his note. "That's right, me and Roger here are best buds" Mary said, putting her arm around Roger, much to his dismay "Me and him go way back, like to last Friday". "That was 4 days ago" Jerry said to Mary, as he walked away from their cell. "Well, that guy was a douche" Mary said, as Roger took her arm off of him. Mary then noticed something nibbling on her food, she looked down and saw a rabbit with black fur staring at her "Ah..." Mary instantly grabbed the rabbit and softly pressed it against her face "So cute! Roger look! It's a bunny!" Mary said, pressing the rabbit onto Roger's cheek. "I'm allergic to rabbits..." Roger said, though from his tone it was hard to tell if it was a lie or not. ---- "Lightning, would you mind investigating something for me?" Druitt asked, sipping again from his teacup. "What?" Lightning opened one of her eyes, registering Druitt's question as she was lying down on the sofa with her legs crossed. "Could you research this Jerry dude? I've never seen 'im before, and I've been in this business for quite some time." Montague wondered, stroking a make-believe beard of his. "Stop trying to act old, Montague." Lightning moaned, as she got out her laptop from her suitcase. "Alrighty then, database, show me what you've got." Lightning typed at blitzing speeds, showing a list of all the people who were known as Jerry in the military's list. "Here, look at these." Lightning showed him the list of people, and Montague scanned through it. "Ah dear...we've a problem, don't we?" Lightning nodded in affirmation to Montague's statement. "Want me to...-?" Montague intervened, "No. We'll leave him to his own devices. Keep a watch on him." Lightning simply nodded, teleporting once again away from her base of operations. In the meantime, Jerry continued to wander around, walking cell to cell and stopping by each one to shortly speak with the prisoners, then going to the cafeteria to see the food they serve. However, later, he went outside the prison, where the lions and tigers were, along with other ferocious animals, as Jerry nonchalantly wrote in his note. "Let's see, deadly animals to keep guard. Certaintly interesting" Jerry said to himself as a bear approached him, standing high on its two legs and roared at him, however, he didn't flinch one bit "It seems this is going to be a problem" Jerry said as he put his note and pen in his pocket, but the bear was already about to attack, but before Lightning, who was keeping an eye on him, could possibly teleport, the bear was already killed. Jerry's hands were bloodied and the bear's head was gruesomely twisted 180 degrees. Jerry whiped his hands as he once again wrote in his note "Let's see, are still kill-able. That's bad" He said nonchalantly and walked away, as the other animals simply coward in this man's presence. "Hm..." Lightning thought to herself, "Extremely fast. This man is no ordinary one. But, I can't dispatch of him here. He...doesn't seem to be harmful to us directly. I shall report this immediately." Lightning thought to herself, instantaneously teleporting away from the area where Jerry was, leaving no trace of her existence behind. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Ash9876 Category:Bellua Category:Storylines